


吸猫记（宝条猫篇）

by 852254661, concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852254661/pseuds/852254661, https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 你带回来一只猫，一只名叫宝条的猫。宝条拟猫化





	吸猫记（宝条猫篇）

你带回来一只猫，一只名叫宝条的猫。

从第一天你就操碎了心，你找出很多猫儿都喜欢的东西想讨他欢心，可他根本不怎么愿意理你，仿佛是完全不在意你的心意。

他完全不喜欢你。

因为你只是个鱼唇的下人。

智商不够的身为宝条猫的忠实狗腿子的你，现在只能掏出小本本记录你能够观察到的他的喜好。

你期待着总有一天，能讨好到你的猫主子。

这真是个美丽的愿望。

※白大褂

你买了一堆各种各样的中型猫的猫窝。方窝、圆窝、垫子……可是你发现你的宝条猫主子根本看都不看一眼。

那些猫窝明明都特别软和，在这个大冬天里看着都暖和，你甚至恨不得自己变成那个大小然后躺上去。但宝条猫他还是团在他的猫碗里，怎么都不出来，你只有苦哈哈地在他旁边开起暖风机。

自从把他带回来以后，你就日常发愁。

今天你实在是想让他舒服点，而且他的猫碗也该洗一下，鉴于他真的不喜欢那些猫窝，你就满脸讨好地在他旁边放了一叠折好的外套，它厚度完全保证和坚硬的地面隔绝——虽然猫碗也挺硬。

忽然你就看见他跳上了外套，又继续团成一团，喵了一声要你把暖风机转个方向。

当迷茫的你把猫碗洗回来的时候，他居然不肯回到猫碗里了。

这、这只是我新买的白外套。你福至心灵地反应过来他可能喜欢纯白色。

可他也不喜欢白猫窝。

持续迷茫的你买了白床单，宝条猫哧啦一声就抓破了。

我猜错了？你抱着试试的想法，在他面前放起各种白色衣物。

你看见他最感兴趣的是白外套。准确地说，白大褂式的外套。

于是你干脆利落地批发了一堆白大褂回来，解决了宝条猫的睡觉舒适问题。

不过，也许就你自己觉得他之前不舒适，你不确定地想。

\----

※实验台

除了猫窝要解决，你还想解决他的运动问题。

贫穷如你买不起很好的猫爬架，这让你感觉很惭愧，虽然你的宝条猫一点也不娇气。然而宛如理所当然一般，你挑好的猫爬架，宝条猫根本看都不愿意看。

羞愧中你低下了头。你不是个合格的狗腿子。

所以现在你的宝条猫竟然猫爬架都没有！

不过这次猫爬架毕竟是个相对大的东西，于是你把各种折页捧他面前请他挑个。

然后折页全被他抓破了。

不敢气馁的你拼命观察他喜欢把白大褂拖哪。

椅子、餐桌、茶几、沙发……感觉似乎是在哪不重要，有白大褂就行。

咦，对了，白大褂……你琢磨着这是不是个重要提示。

这会不会是个带试剂架的实验台能解决的事情？

你把实验台的图放在了宝条猫的面前，他的反应告诉你你终于聪明了一次。

现在你很高兴你的宝条猫喜欢这个非常另类的猫爬架。

然，在之前的挑选过程中，他看你的眼神好像鄙视里带着轻蔑了。

从未见过如此蠢笨之人——那双眼里明晃晃写着这句话。

\----

※银鱼干

宝条猫吃东西没什么喜好，反正是肉他都能吃，你始终不知道他最喜欢什么，直到有一天你喂了他银鱼干。

看着他呼噜呼噜吃着银鱼干的样子，你真的非常开心。

供奉主子很久的你，忽然有了一个大胆的想法。

这天，你在宝条猫的面前放了很多很多的很辣的银鱼干，很辣的味道飘出来，宝条猫的胡子很明显抖了起来。

他低头咬上了银鱼干，呼噜得更欢快，明确地表达着他的喜欢。最后那盘很辣的银鱼干他全部吃完了，你瞄到他的腹部仿佛有点凸——身为狗腿子的你当然必须知道主子每一处的尺寸！

两个小时过去了，宝条猫在休息了，他窝在实验台上的那团白大褂上。

你竖起耳朵仔细听他那边传来的声音。

一片寂静，他一如既往只是睡着了。

失望的你低头，准备偷偷摸摸离开，然后你听到了一声非常轻微的虚弱的猫叫。

被辣得疼的宝条猫在叫，呜呜咽咽的。

真的是，太虚弱了，完全没什么力气，你甚至看见他爪子虽然一伸一伸的，却是一副完全没有劲的模样。

你的心在颤抖，你看见宝条喵头埋在白大褂里，他看不见你，也注意不到周围了。

他都疼得叫出声来了，按照你的观察得到的经验，他一定是没力气到极致了。

只是，你做了这么多心理建设，都没能鼓起勇气伸手。

怂得不行的你落荒而逃跑去给主子买药了。

当你满头大汗带着一口袋东西冲回来的时候，发现宝条猫斜睨了你一眼，你吓得腿肚子有点软，差点跪了。

然后他跳开了，自己推起反应釜玩。

反应釜从实验台上砸下来，一个、两个、三个、四个……滚在你的脚边。

他到底是发现是你故意喂他辣鱼干很生气，还是要你把反应釜捡起来还给他。

你发愣的时候，又看见了宝条喵的眼神，冷冽中带着鄙视。然后他回到了白大褂旁边，继续睡觉了。他不想理你。

伤心的你提着口袋站在原处看着地上散落的反应釜。要是我不胆肥喂他很辣的银鱼干就好了，你想着。

\----

※反应釜

其实反应釜是你精心给他选择的玩具之一。

最开始时候你害怕他刚来时候不知轻重，毕竟他真的太强壮了，你内心还是很害怕他抓你的。不过后来你发现他非常有分寸。

虽然宝条猫是一只非凡的猫咪，只是你觉得身为猫咪他总该有个玩具，由于之前的白大褂和实验台，你大概划出了他的玩具种类范围。

试管？不行，不管是玻璃、树脂还是其他什么制成的，都会有可能摔碎。同理，这类都得排除。

橡胶类的话，洗耳球可以有，接着你想起了他的尖爪。抖了一下以后你把这种脆弱的橡胶制品也扔出了你的购物清单，你还划掉了一些塑料制品。

但橡胶或者塑料也不一定都是脆弱的。你在胶塞上打了个勾，反正不贵，抓坏了不心疼，都是耗材类。

这不是说你怕宝条猫弄碎它们，你猜你自己手抖打破得比他更多。

你想起最惨的应该是宝条猫他没有喜欢的猫抓板，那些废弃的猫窝已经被他挠坏了，被放置在一边的猫爬架也被他磨得很惨。可总不能让他一直磨猫爬架吧？更何况他磨的时候还是一脸嫌弃。

而下一秒，你在实验相关的清单中，看见了石棉网。激动的你差点跳起来，又忽然惊觉宝条猫在附近，你往他看了一眼。

果然现在他连鄙视你都懒得了。

你继续勾起了不锈钢酒精灯、铁三脚架、铁坩埚——酒精你是不敢灌的，也就是装个样子丰富他的实验台。

啊对了，铁架台也可以有，可以当成实验台的补充。

想到什么的你又勾选了托盘。唔，装托盘里的宝条猫，团在小号器械台推车上的宝条猫……你散发着自己的想象。

醒醒！这些他还不一定喜欢！

抖了一抖的你叹了口气，低头继续看着单子。

希望他最后不是要高纯金属靶材什么的。

END IF

你还是没能吸到心爱的宝条猫，这可真是个悲伤的故事。

**Author's Note:**

> 喂他很辣的银鱼干是我们的愿望【真的  
> 关于“很辣的银鱼干”的来源，其实是我以前有天写他同人的时候头昏脑涨把“残酷中带着狠辣的阴郁感”后面那截敲错了_(:з)∠)_  
> 关于猫，我没有养过猫，但是我想撸宝条喵，摸他拱起的脊背。  
> 梦想是能多撸撸他。  
> （其实这篇应该叫穷养猫）


End file.
